


Soulmates

by dukeofdope



Series: Hippie!Jojen AU [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukeofdope/pseuds/dukeofdope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Bran and Jojen meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

Jojen sighed as he leaned back against the bathroom wall and he exhaled a puff of smoke. He knew that he’d eventually get in trouble for smoking in the disabled bathroom but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was pretty sure that there weren’t any handicapped people even attending their school.

Jojen focused his eyes on the ceiling as he recalled his dreams from last night. It was _different_ from his other dreams. Usually they were easy to interpret but this one wasn’t. He kept dreaming of the three eyed raven leading him to a wolf howling in a forest. The wolf couldn’t move which was the odd thing, there was something wrong with his legs. Jojen frowned as he thought of the dream, wolves had never held a great significance in his or his family’s life, they’d never even owned a dog before.

He was roused from his thoughts by a light knocking on the door. Jojen furrowed his brow at that.

“Yeah?” He called out as he got up and put out his blunt out. Maybe a teacher had finally found out about his smoking place. It was going to be a pain finding a new one.

“Are you nearly done yet?” The voice on the other side of the door asked hesitantly. It was a student, he sounded young. Jojen breathed a sigh relief, it wasn’t a teacher.

“Can’t you use the other ones?” Jojen asked. He looked done down at his watch if this guy left he’d have enough time to smoke another joint.

“N-not really,” He coughed and Jojen could hear the insecurity lacing his words. “Look can you please hurry up I’ve been out here for about five minutes.”

That got Jojen’s interest, this guy had to be lying there wasn’t any handicapped people in the school. Maybe the guy had broken his leg or something and was in crutches but why would he wait so long to use the disabled bathroom? Yeah they were cleaner and the extra space was nice but five minutes was a bit too much to wait, especially if you had to go. Jojen had to see this guy.

He opened the door and was surprised by the sight of a boy sitting awkwardly in a wheelchair on the other side. The wheelchair wasn’t what captured his attention, it was the boy. There was something about him, Jojen wasn’t sure what but it reminded him of the wolf from his dreams. The boy was radiating the same feelings of sadness and loneliness that the wolf was. His dream was still unclear but he knew this boy would be key in figuring it out.

“C-could you move?” He asked, his eyes focused on the floor and his cheeks coloured a light pink. He was embarrassed.

“Sure, yeah. Sorry.” Jojen said as he stepped aside. He never took his eyes off the boy.

The boy went into the bathroom without another word and locked the door behind him. Jojen stared at the red occupied sign as he thought of what he should do next. He wanted to speak with this guy, find out his name, who he was but Jojen knew that if the guy came out of the toilet and found him waiting for him he’d probably be freaked out and not speak to him. Jojen couldn’t let that happen. But what if he never seen him again, from his appearance the boy seemed like he kept to himself and this was the last time they met. The guy was obviously younger than Jojen so the chances of them sharing any classes were slim.

Jojen was torn from his thoughts when he heard the boy speak up again.

“Hey are you still out there?” The boy asked, he sounded upset.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Jojen replied, he worry begin to claw at his chest. The boy was obviously an introvert, if he was asking a complete stranger for help than he was probably in a lot of trouble.

“The door is unlocked, can you come in and help me with my chair it’s fallen over and it’s too heavy for me to set up right.” He stammered.

Jojen entered the bathroom and sure enough the boy was on the ground with his wheelchair on its side next to him. His face was flushed red and his eyes were glossy. Jojen didn’t pass a comment. He quickly set the wheelchair back into its proper position. Jojen hesitated before offering his hand to the boy, it was clear that he was embarrassed by needing his help, picking him up would only add insult to injury.

“What’s your name?” Jojen asked instead, watching as he struggled to get back on his chair. The boy obviously wasn’t used to the chair so he must have been in an accident recently. “Mine’s Jojen.”

“Bran.” The boy, Bran, replied once he was finally seated in his chair. “Thanks for helping me.”

“No problem,” Jojen smiled. “You can pay me back later. Where you heading now?”

Bran blinked up at him before shaking his head as he wheeled himself out of the bathroom.

“I’m going to room 34.” He answered, he kept his answers short and abrupt. It was obvious that this wasn’t a conversation he wanted to be having but he was too rude to ignore Jojen.

“Oh I’m heading to room 12 now, maybe I’ll see you at lunch?” Jojen asked. He just needed Bran to tell him where he had his lunch to be able to speak to him again.

“Doubt it, I eat my lunch in the library.” He said as they reached a juncture in the hallway. Bran looked up at Jojen and forced a smile. “Bye.”

Jojen watched him wheel away and was overcome by the urge to follow Bran, make sure he was ok, protect him.

_Soon_ , he thought to himself as he made his way out of the school. There was no way he would be able to stay in the same building as Bran without seeking him out.

-

“So let me see if I got this right,” Howland sighed as he placed his drink onto the table. Usually Howland approved of his sons dreams, encouraged him to pursue them but something about this didn’t sit right with him. “You run into this boy in a wheelchair, a boy you’ve never met before, and you’re convinced he’s you’re …..?”

“Soulmate.” Jojen answered him confidently and Howland struggled not to roll his eyes. Soulmates. Really? But Jojen had that determined look in his eyes, the look he got whenever anyone challenged his dedication to saving the red squirrels of Ireland which is what worried Howland. Jojen was stubborn, once he set his mind to something he’d see it through to the end. Which was fine with Howland but now it involved another boy, a child really by Jojens description, who seemed like he had enough on his plate without Jojen and probably Meera barging into his life.

“What was the boys name again?” Howland asked as he moved to pour himself another finger of whiskey. He wanted to this poor kids name before he’d have to change and move state to get away from Jojen.

“Bran,” Jojen replied, squinting at his laptop screen. “Bran Stark according to facebook.”

“Jesus Christ you really know how to pick ‘em” Howland said before he downed his entire drink. Typical. Of course the boy his son became obsessed with would be his best friends son.


End file.
